Such building components are used in construction and civil engineering and are arranged, in particular, in the region of the foundations between the building and the ground.
Known building components of the generic type usually consist of webs of a sheet-like plastics material, the sheets of plastics material having knobs which come to rest on the side of the building to be protected. Apart from the low static loadability of such film-like building components, the air space formed by the arrangement thereof is so small that any moisture which has penetrated barely evaporates again.
The object of the present invention is to provide a building component having an improved protective, ventilating, heat-insulating and drainage function.